LUCARIO
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: Stories with Aaron/Lucario having to do with a word starting with a letter of Lucario's name.
1. Lay

A bunch of drabbles about Lucario/Aaron. I don't usually go for animal, or in this case pokemon, and human relationships, but this one is just undeniable.

I sadly don't own Pokemon, wish I did, but I don't.

**Lay: To cause to lie down**

Aaron's heart beat rose. He was starting at the brush at the stall. It was actually for horses, but why couldn't he use it on Lucario?

It wasn't like Lucario needed to brush his fur. It was short and didn't get tangled. He never found/felt a mat in it before and his fur always quickly dried after he bathed.

Still...

He really wanted to brush Lucario's fur. As silly as it felt, he had this image in his head of Lucario and him sitting somewhere, outside, under a tree, after training, and Lucario laying in front of him and Aaron slowly running the brush along his fur, his hand following. The evening sun shining on Lucario's beautiful fur.

Or the two of them in their bedroom, right before turning in for the night. They would be sitting on the bed, Lucario would have his head, maybe the upper torso, on Aaron's lap. Aaron would slowly run the brush along his back.

He could hear Lucario 'mmm'ing in pleasure.

Yes, Lucario would like it if Aaron brushed his fur.

He was going to get that brush.

Lucario stretched up as high as he could. His upper back cracked. Today was a good training day. He really felt like he was improving and making Aaron proud. He wanted his lover to be proud of him.

He heard the bedroom door open and immediately knew who it was. "Aaron!" He spun around and smiled. His human's hair was still wet from finishing his bath.

"You seem in high spirits lately, Aaron. Your aura is brighter than usual."

"How can it not be? I have you."

Lucario blushed under his fur. "Really, Aaron, that's a bit much, don't you think?"

"It's never enough." Aaron stripped to only his pants before sitting on the bed. "Lucario, come here for a second."

"Only a second?" Lucario was bemused jumping onto the bed.

"I have something for you."

"You...you do?" Lucario felt a mixture of joy and sadness. He didn't have anything for Aaron.

Aaron opened the side table drawer and pulled out the brush. "If you'd let me, I'd like to brush your fur."

Lucario stared at him. He wasn't sure what he should do. His fur had never been brushed before. "I don't fully understand. Is there something wrong with my fur?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just want to."

"Oh...if you want to, I have no objections."

Aaron patted his lap. "Lay here."

Lucario had laid on Aaron's lap before. He made sure his chest spike was safely placed before relaxing.

Aaron's heart raced as he gently ran the brush through Lucario's yellow fur. The pokemon 'mmm'ed. This felt good and kind of tickled on his lower back.

It didn't take long, but Aaron was still a little surprised when he felt Lucario's breathing turn shallow. He leaned to the side to see Lucario had fallen asleep.

He smiled pulling the brush away. The pokemon looked so content and at peace. He put the brush away and started petting Lucario's soft fur.

Needing to be brushed or not, Lucario's fur seemed smoother and had a shine to it.

Aaron leaned back against the headboard closing his eyes as he absent mindedly continued to pet his lover.

This was perfect.


	2. Unbridled

**Unbridled: Unrestrained; uncontrolled**

Lucario popped a berry into his mouth and chewed it happily. It was the perfect ripeness.

Aaron smiled watching him. They had taken a break for lunch and watching Lucario eat was always fun. He always seemed so happy.

Most of the time, Aaron chose to take his meals with Lucario and sometimes Pidgeot, instead of at the queen's table. However, there were times where he didn't have much of a choice. He hated those times. He always felt horrible that Lucario couldn't join him. He was his dear lover and he couldn't tell anyone.

His love for this pokemon was unbridled. Never had he loved something as much as he loved Lucario.

Aaron always thought himself a calm man. One that was incontrol of his emotions and didn't lose his temper. However, when he heard people speak illy of Lucario, calling him a 'stupid beast' or a 'mutt' or other foul names he didn't want to remember, he grew angry. He always managed to keep his anger in check, but what right did they have to call Lucario a 'beast'? He was far more intelagent than half the people who lived in the castle. He was noble, kind, honest, and loyal.

Thinking back on it, Aaron had been ashamed of himself for falling in love with Lucario at first. Even though he knew Lucario was vastly intelligent, he was a pokemon, an animal. He wrestled with the idea constantly. He may have been a pokemon, but he acted human. He walked up right. Spoke the human tongue. He could cry and feel jealousy. He could analyze a situation and find the best course of action.

After rationalizing it, Aaron had decided that despite his animal like appearance, Lucario was indeed human, for lack of a better term. There was nothing wrong with loving Lucario.

But...

He couldn't tell anyone else. Nobody else would understand. Only he saw Lucario for what he truly was.

Beautiful.

From there, Aaron made up his mind. He would tell Lucario. He would confess to everything. Even if Lucario didn't feel the same, he knew Lucario wouldn't hold it against him and would stay by his side because Lucario had just that kind of personality.

Aaron had been more nervous than he thought possible at the time. How was he even going to bring this up? What should he do? In the end, Aaron had just went for it. He had kissed Lucario on the mouth. Saying it was awkward was an understatment.

"Aaron?" Lucario's aura speech pulled Aaron from his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Why would you say that?"

"You've just been staring into nothing. You haven't moved and you haven't touched your lunch."

"Oh, right." Aaron felt embarrassed at getting caught. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share, or is it none of my business?"

He wasn't too keen on the idea to tell Lucario what he was thinking, so he needed a white lie and fast. "The rumors that are going around."

"You mean the rumors about a war breaking out between the neighboring kingdoms?" Lucario's ear flicked.

"Yes, I'm hoping they're just that. Our kingdom doesn't have much of an army." Aaron shook his head.

Lucario leaned forward and licked his cheek. "I'm sure everything will work itself out. You have to take rumors with a grain of salt."

Aaron cocked an eyebrow at him. "Where did you hear that?"

"Her majesty has said it several times before." Lucario pondered this. "I'm not even sure I know what it means."


	3. Current

**Current: Running, flowing**

The warm wind rustled Lucario's blue fur. It was a nice feeling. His tail flicked. He knew Aaron's hat would be threatening to blow off his head, but it never would. Not strong enough...yet.

Lucario smiled to himself. He couldn't help remembering the time the hat actually did blow off and Lucario had gone after it despite Aaron telling him to forget it.

oooooooo

Sir Aaron and Lucario walked hand in hand, or hand in paw, through the forest. The wind had been minimal when they started out, but the longer they were out, the harsher the wind grew.

The blue cloak of his master danced around them twisting this way and that. It playfully flipped over Lucario's head covering his face.

Aaron chuckled freeing Lucario only to have the cloak fly back.

As Aaron was about to free him again, the wind whooshed by snatching Aaron's hat in the process.

"Ooops." Aaron laughed watching it fly away.

"Your hat!" Lucario pushed the cloak out of his face.

"Oh well." Aaron shrugged. "There's no."

"I'll get it." Lucario interrupted giving chase.

"Wha? No! Lucario, it's fine!"

The blue pokemon ignored him gaining speed.

He followed the hat until it got stuck in some tree branches. Tree branches hanging over a small lake.

Easily Lucario hopped from limb to limb. He crawled on his belly towards the stuck hat. He could feel the branch tilt under his weight.

'It wouldn't break'. Lucario told himself. 'I won't be on long enough'.

The blue pokemon reached a paw out. He could feel the hat rim against his paw pad. He reached more only needing a few centimeters more.

There was a 'cracking' sound. It was soft. Lucario wasn't even sure he'd heard it until a second 'crack' came and it was clearly louder.

Before Lucario could react, the tree branch dipped before making a final third 'crack' and then 'snap'. Lucario and the tree branch crashed into the lake making a large splash.

Lucario broke through the surface to hear Aaron's laugh. He turned to look at the shore. Sir Aaron was freely laughing.

embarrassed, Lucario grabbed the floating hat in his teeth and swam towards his human.

Aaron helped his lover out of the water. "Are you alright?"

Lucario nodded dropping the soggy hat to his paws. "I'm sorry about your hat."

"Does it really matter, my love?" Aaron took the object and tossed it to the grass. "I was more worried about you. There are seakings in that lake."

"I assure you, I am unharmed." He dropped to all fours shaking his body free of water.

It wasn't until after this action that Lucario realized what he'd done.

Aaron had been in the line of flying water. The human used his gloved hand to wipe away the water from his face. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Oh, Aaron." The pokemon was horrified. "I'm sorry. It was on instinct."

"So I assumed." Aaron pushed against Lucario's shoulder with enough force to shove him back into the lake.

ooooooooo

Lucario shook his head. He could reminisce later. Right now, he needed to get started on the aura lesson. Aaron was hiding somewhere in the forest. It was Lucario's task to find him only using aura. To make sure he didn't cheat, not like Lucario would anyway, Aaron had tied a bandana around his eyes before running off.

It was tempting to leave Aaron in hiding. Simply walk away, go back to the castle, maybe take a nap in the shade. It would be funny...

Until hours later Aaron would find him and be very disappointed. Aura training was to be taken seriously. Slacking off or half-assing it was not acceptable. When it came to training, Lucario always felt they went back to master and student.

No, no, the last thing Lucario wanted to do was disappoint Aaron.

The blue pokemon knelt down, placed his paw on the ground, and let the four black appendages fan out and vibrate almost like the wings of a bug.

The world around him changed to vibrant blues and blacks. As if running himself, the world moved past Lucario at incredible speed. Rocks. Geodudes. Trees. Wurmples. Combees (honey actually sounded good). Lake.

And there!

Aaron was relaxing under the shade of a tree close to the lake. He was using his hat to cover his face.

Was he taking a nap?

Lucario smiled getting to his full height. Oh, this was going to be fun. It was the student's turn to remind the master of how important training was.

Still seeing through aura, Lucario sprinted off.

Lucario stood over his human lover and before he could say anything, Aaron spoke first. "About time you showed up."

Lucario scowled. Of course Aaron saw him coming using his own aura. "I thought training was to be taken seriously?"

"It is."

"Then why are you loafing around?"

"You took so long to get here." Aaron took his hat off sitting up. "I might as well rest my eyes."

"It didn't take me that long." Lucario protested.

Aaron smiled motioning for Lucario to sit beside him. "Come now, you know I was only teasing." He placed his hat on the blue pokemon's head.

Lucario pushed the rim of the hat up slightly. "Sir Aaron."

The human pushed the hat back down. "Try again."

"Aaron, you didn't pick a very difficult spot to hide in." Did Aaron not think Lucario was capable of using his aura to the extent? Did he think Lucario was a poor aura guardian? Was he just a large disappointment?

"I got distracted."

"Distracted? What on Earth could distract you?" Aaron was perfect in Lucario's opinion.

There was a moment of hesitation before Aaron answered. "Nothing too important, my dear." He kissed Lucario's muzzle.

At the beginning of the exercise, just as Aaron left Lucario's side, Queen Rin's carrier pidget came to him with a message. There had been several complaints of things in and around the castle coming up missing. Most of the time, it wasn't anything of value, but recently the queen's favorite necklace had vanished last night.

Whoever this thief or even thieves were, they were getting more serious and brazen as time went on.

Queen Rin was hoping Sir Aaron could use his aura to see in the dark and find whoever was doing this.

Of course he would try, but he couldn't tell Lucario. The jackal like pokemon had the habit of taking anything justice like and throwing it out of proportion.

Like the time he tackled an apple thief who turned out just to be a poor vagabond. Lucario had immediately felt bad for over reacting. He just couldn't help himself.

Whoever this necklace thief was, Aaron was confident he could take care of it himself. He could always bring Lucario if he changed his mind.

Lucario licked Aaron's check. "Since I found you, I get my reward, right?"

"Oh?" Aaron cocked an eyebrow. "But I thought it wasn't difficult?"

**I don't know, is this really 'current' or am I just fudging? Oh, well, whatever it maybe, I'm sticking with this one.**


	4. Amicable

**Amicable: Characterized by or exhibiting friendliness or goodwill**

**A continuance from the last chapter.**

Aaron closed his eyes and the world around him went blue. He wasn't sure if he was going to even find a thief. There was no guarantee the thief was even still around.

If they were smart, they'd high tale it out of the kingdom and sell the necklace far away.

Movement caught Aaron's attention and it wasn't the night watch or the guard houndooms.

It was bipedal, child sized, a tail, and two pointy ears.

Aaron's eyes shot open in surprise. "Lucario?"

But it couldn't be. Lucario wouldn't steal nor did he have a reason to.

And yet...

There was no denying the blue silhouette he saw was Lucario. It couldn't be anyone else.

"Sir Aaron?"

The human quickly whipped around clutching his heart. "Lucario?!" Aaron tried to catch his breath. "I've asked you not to do that."

Lucario cocked his head. "I thought I was being plenty loud." He crossed his arms. "And what are you doing out here? You went to a lot of effort to not wake me."

It had been tricky. Lucario had fallen asleep drapped over Aaron's chest and made no sign of wanting to move. It involved lots of tickling his large ears until he turned away batting at an invisible bug. Hadn't been Aaron's best idea, but it was all he had. If he'd accidentally woken Lucario up, the pokemon would want to know where Aaron was going and he'd wait for him to return.

Aaron sighed. He needed to be honest. "My love, let me explain."

Lucario listened patiently and when Aaron got to the end, the pokemon shook his head. "I can assure you, I have stolen nothing."

"I don't doubt you, but the thief looked just like you. So it must be another lucario."

Lucario's ears perked. Another pokemon like himself? That would be incredible, but one thing bothered him. "It can't be another lucario."

"Why?"

"I can't really explain it, but I don't believe another lucario would steal."

"Love." Aaron felt tired. "Just because you would never steel doesn't mean another lucario wouldn't."

The blue pokemon wrinkled his nose. Before Aaron found him as a scared riolu, Lucario had scrounged for whatever food he could find. He'd seen human food unguarded. It would have been easy to steal, but despite being hungry, Lucario had no desire to take it. There was no explaining it, he just knew it was wrong to steal. Just like he knew how to breathe. "I'll prove it to you." If Aaron wasn't going to believe him, then he'd just have to get the thief himself.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"I won't let the lucario species name be slandered. We are not thieves."

Aaron opened his mouth to remind Lucario that he's never actually met another like him, but decided against it. "Alright, until we're certain who the thief is, we won't assume anything."

"Thank you." Lucario nodded. "Where did you last see this thief? I might be able to get a scent of some kind."

"It was right by the garden, where the little pond with the feebas is."

Lucario never understood that pond. The feebas were...gross. They didn't even look good to eat. Queen Rin loved them. Something about hidden inner beauty.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Lucario dropped to all fours and sniffed the ground around the pond. All the smells were familiar except one. One smelled like him only slightly different. "That's odd."

"What is?" Aaron crouched beside him.

Lucario shook his head. He hadn't been near this pond in months. His smell should have dissipated by now and why was it slightly different.

That only left one possibility. The thief had to be another lucario.

"My dear, you look upset. What is it?" Aaron put a hand on his lower back.

"That can't be right." Lucario stood straight up.

"What can't?" He was getting a little annoyed with Lucario's lack of sence. "What exactly did you find?"

The pokemon turned to the human with hurt in his eyes. "It can't be another lucario. It wouldn't steal."

Aaron didn't have to ask to know what Lucario must have found. "Don't lose heart. Maybe you've made a mistake. The smells could be all jumbled together or."

Lucario's ears twitched and his head snapped to the side. "Aaron, something's here."

Fighting wasn't Aaron's strong suit. None the less, he readied himself for whatever came.

And there, emerging from the bushes was another lucario.

The lovers stood in surprised shock. It really was a second lucario.

"No way." Aaron mouthed.

It was his lucario that growled. "How can you steal things?! We don't steal things!"

The second lucario cocked its head. Aaron couldn't help but marvel at how similar they acted.

"Don't tell me you didn't know what you did was wrong." Lucario pointed a paw at him. "It's, it's a part of us."

"Love, it's alright." Aaron reassuringly stroked his head. "We just need the necklace back." They could use their aura to assure the other lucario they ment no harm. His lover didn't seem to be in the friendly mood, the aura around him was almost hostile, so he'd have to do it.

"Don't waste your energy." Lucario stopped him before he even started. "It already likes us."

Aaron had been so concerned with his own lucario that he hadn't noticed the aura coming from the second showed no signs of fear. "My dear, what exactly is going on?"

The second lucario seemed to giggle behind its paws. The face it was making was no face Aaron had ever seen on his stoic lucario. It was now, that a bright, blinding, light engulfed the other pokemon.

On instinted, Lucario jumped to protect his human.

The light vanished as fast as it had appeared and the second lucario had been replaced by an odd pinkish, tiny floating pokemon.

Lucario blinked at the new creature before him. "It's...Mew."

Mew twirled in the air giggling. He tugged on Lucario's ear.

Aaron realized his jaw was hanging open and quickly closed it. Mew? As in the pokemon that lived and protected the Tree of Beginnings? But why was it here?

The little creature got in Aaron's face before twirling backwards. "Mew, mew, mew, mew."

"It likes your hat." Lucario informed him.

Aaron looked to his lover. "You can understand that?" He felt stupid as soon as he asked.

"Of course I can." Lucario cocked an eyebrow. Why wouldn't he be able to?

"Mew." Aaron wasn't sure how he was suppose to address Mew. Mew was a big thing in the pokemon world. Master Mew sounded stupid. "Have you been taking things from the castle?"

"Mew, mew, mew, mew mew."

"It says it took the shiny stuff." Lucario looked up at Aaron. "Does it mean it took Queen Rin's necklace because...it was shiny?"

"Yeah, that must be what it means." Aaron was dumb founded. He was expecting some kind of person or maybe a flying type pokemon. "Anyway, Mew, that last shiny thing you took, may we have it back? It means a lot to a friend of ours."

"Mew." The creature cocked its head. "Mew, mew, mew, mew."

"It says its sorry for taking the shiny. It will put the shiny back." Lucario shook his head. "This pokemon is frustrating. You're lucky you don't understand it."

"Thank you, Mew." Aaron bowed his head slightly. "This is greatly appreciated."

"Mew!" Mew hit Aaron's hat brim before teleporting away.

Alone, Lucario had to smirk. "I told you it wasn't another lucario."

"It kind of was." Aaron smirked back. "You believed it for a couple minutes."

"I don't understand. Why would Mew change into me?"

Aaron rubbed Lucario's head. "Perhaps it thought it would go unnoticed if it was you. Everyone recognizes you and wouldn't think twice if you were walking around."

The idea angered Aaron. If someone had seen 'Lucario' stealing things they'd automatically assume it was his lover and things would get messy.

"Come on." Lucario took Aaron's hand. "Let's go back to bed."


	5. Repulsion

**Repulsion:** The act of repulsing or the condition of being repulsed.

**This takes place during the movie shortly before going after Pikachu.**

Lucario stood in the door that use to lead to his and Aaron's room. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find, but it most certainly wasn't this.

Everything was gone, replaced by weird glass boxes with, what he considered to be everyday essentials, on display. The closest one had a tea spoon in it. Lucario remembered this spoon. He had been a riolu at the time and he and Pigeotto had been playing tag. The game had gotten out of control and ended with them running across the table Queen Rin, Aaron, and diplomats from other kingdoms where having tea at. They had found everything but that spoon.

Lucario looked to the side where a small table and chair use to be. Aaron usually had breakfast there and he fell from that chair when Lucario first spoke to him.

The bed they shared use to be over in that corner. The bed Lucario had slept in since he first arrived. Their bed. How many times had Lucario woken up snuggled next to Aaron or Aaron holding him?

Those days were long gone though.

Everyone he'd ever known, the parents he always meant to find, the man he loved. All of them were...dead.

And here he stood. Alone.

Lucario squeezed his eyes shut. He would not cry. There was no point in crying.

Sir Aaron had never loved him anyway and it would have been too hard to face him again.

"Lucario."

He turned to see that girl, May if he remembered right, standing close, but far enough away he couldn't strike if startled.

"It's time to go."

"Very well." Lucario walked beside her as they rejoined the others.

That Kit woman was still packing her junk into that thing called a car.

"It seems we have different ideas to what 'time to go' means."

May laughed. "Sorry, she keeps changing her mind on what to bring."

Humans, indecisive as always.

Lucario turned his attention away from what was quickly turning into a bad comedy rutein. He never did like jesters.

His red eyes surveyed the area. He already knew where he was going. It was a familiar route that he and Aaron had taken almost every day. It led to the Tree of Beginning which was surrounded by a forest.

The forest.

Lucario use to love that forest. This was the forest Aaron had found him as a riolu hiding in a hollow stump. This was the forest where the small meadow was. The small meadow where two love sick idiots had tried to tell the other how they felt. This was the forest Lucario got clocked upside the head by a swinging log. This was also the forest Aaron had washed himself in the lake after Lucario threw up on him. (As it turned out, Lucario had gotten a concussion.) Aaron had simply laughed. "Apparently there's no steel in your head."

This forest had been full of happy memories.

Now, it held only anger.

Lucario glared at Ash and friends. Ash was idealistic, Lucario had to give him that, but idealism was meaningless when all you did was talk. Talk, Lucario had learned, was cheap.

And apparently love was too.

Aaron had told him repeatedly how much he'd loved Lucario and like a naive fool, Lucario had believed him.

Humans were all liars.

Ash would go on and on about Pikachu and how much he cared about him. How much he needed the yellow rodent.

Lucario believed he was being sincere. For now.

When it really came down to it, and the chips were down (as the humans say) Ash would abandon Pikachu for one reason or another.

Talk is cheap. Actions, apparently, are too expensive.

What annoyed Lucario the most was how much Ash and Pikachu reminded him of Aaron and himself (minus the romantic feelings) and he knew how it would end.

Heart broken, feelings of betrayal, sorrow, and anger that had nowhere to go but to fester inside you.


End file.
